


The Video

by elladansgirl



Series: Between The Two [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Brock leaves something for Steve to watch
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Between The Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103570
Kudos: 17





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy playing with everything  
> Title: Between The Two (Series)  
> Author: Jade aka Elladansgirl  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Beta Alexcat  
> Type: Slash m/m  
> Summery: moments between Steve, Bucky, and Brock

“ _you better be naked Cap. I'm coming to fuck that ass.”_

Steve stared at the text on his phone. The number had shown up as private but Steve knew it was from Brock. No one else has ever texted him this way.

Steve was naked anyway, that's how he slept. He was awake and just scrolling through social media when the text came in. Just knowing that Brock was on his way was enough to make him hard. No one had ever affected him like this. Well no, there had been one once, but Steve didn't want to think about him. It had been a long time ago.

Steve wrapped his hand about his arousal and used his other hand to take a picture. He was grinning wickedly as he sent that picture to Brock. All he had to do now was wait.

It wasn't a very long wait either. Steve heard the door being unlocked, then seconds later it was being closed and locked. He didn't leave his bed, didn't need to.

“Hey baby...”

The words were barely out of his mouth when Brock already had Steve's cock in his mouth, sucking him hard.

“Fuck yeah!” Steve cried out as he started to thrust into the man's mouth. Feeling Brock moaning and growling around his hard flesh was driving him wild.

Steve's hands flew into the soldier's hair just as he lost all control. He was shouting Brock's name again and again as he came deep down inside the man's throat.

“That was for the pic,” Brock told him, nipping his way over Steve's chest. “You are a fucking tease, Steve.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Steve replied.

He didn't get a reply and he had not been expecting one either. He laughed as he was suddenly turned over onto his stomach and had his legs pushed open.

“This is what I came for,” Brock hissed as he slid himself into Steve's ass. Hearing Steve moaning his name again only made him harder than he already was.

“Fuck me, already!” Steve gasped when Brock stayed buried inside him and didn't start moving as Steve desperately wanted to feel him doing.

“Always so demanding,” he Soldier laughed. He stayed exactly where he was since he knew it was driving Steve crazy. He slid one hand slowly up along Steve's spine then held the back of his neck. Leaning over him, he reached around and ran his hand teasingly over his lover's very hard cock.

“Maybe I should make you beg first,” Brock continued. He smiled when Steve growled.

“You want it as much as I do,” Steve hissed at him, trying to rock back against him.

“Yes I do,” the man agreed, “but I am in no rush,”

Steve went to say something else but then cried out when Brock started to stroke him. He was guided up onto his hands and knees and whimpered when the other man pushed further into him.

“, dammit!” Steve hissed, thrusting into Brock's hand, but he needed more than just a hand job.

Brock laughed. “It's always so hot hearing you swear,” he told him. He moved teasingly slow as he pulled almost completely out of Steve then eased every hard inch back inside him.

“Fuck you, Rumlow,” Steve moaned needfully.

“In case you haven't noticed Cap, I'm the one fucking you.” He laughed.

“Barely,” was the reply Brock got from Steve, making him laugh again. He was still stroking him slowly and he could feel the man shaking beneath him.

“Come on, Brock,” Steve whimpered. “Fuck me hard, please.”

Hearing Steve begging him had always been his weakness and it sent a shiver through his entire body. It also made him give in, and before long, he was pounding into Steve hard, going as deep as he could with each thrust.

Steve's moans echoed around them and were answered with a deep growl as Brock fucked him hard. He still had a tight grip on the back of Steve's neck.

“I'm close...” Steve shouted, his hips rocking wildly to meet each of Brock's hard thrusts.

“Not yet, baby.” Brock suddenly pulled out and flipped Steve onto his back. He felt the slight sting when Steve's nails dug into his skin, scratching his back.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked breathlessly, looking up at Brock. He moaned when he felt their cocks pressing together then felt Brock grinding against him.

“Can't have this end too fast,” Brock replied before kissing him hard. By the time the kiss ended, Steve's legs were up over Brock's shoulders and he was buried deep inside him again.

“And besides, you know I want to watch you when you come,” he continued. then started moving inside him again.

“Yes!” Steve shouted, both in agreement and from the pleasure he was feeling. He also knew that Brock enjoyed watching him jerk off so he reached down to start doing just that.

“That's it, baby,” Brock said as he watched him. He was already thrusting as hard as he had been before and gripping Steve's hips hard enough to leave marks.

Neither of them could hold back now as Brock took him hard while Steve stroked himself harder and faster.

“If you stop,” Steve warned him before crying out and pleading with Brock to make him come.

Brock merely smiled but then howled Steve's name as he came inside him, watching as Steve came right after him.

They were both breathing hard when Brock fell next to him on the bed. Steve turned onto his side and ran his fingers over the other man's chest slowly.

“Are you staying?” Steve asked.

“For now,” Brock's answer was always the same and Steve had almost rolled his eyes. Sometimes Brock was there in the morning and sometimes he wasn't.

“Well if you do,” Steve told him as he settled in the bed, “I'll have you for breakfast.”

“Of course you will, “ he chuckled lightly but within a few minutes, both men were asleep.

Steve wasn't surprised when he woke up alone in his bed. What he did find next to him was Brock's phone. He knew that Brock wouldn't have left this without a reason. He reached for the phone and sat up in his bed. As soon as he swiped the screen to unlock it, the video started.

“Wanted to share something with you,” Brock's voice said as he appeared on the screen. “I thought you would enjoy this video. I sure will enjoy making it.”

Steve watched as Brock flipped the phone's camera. He saw someone laying on the bed but he couldn't tell who it was, the camera angle didn't show the person’s face. It was definitely a male though and he was definitely naked.

“Look at this, Stevie.” Brock's voice could be heard in the background. He could see Brock's hand running over the male's arousal and heard the soft moan through the phone. “He's so easily aroused. You'd love him.”

Steve almost shut off the video but Brock obviously wanted him to see something or there was no point to any of this. Brock had been undercover for the last few weeks so he could only assume that this had something to do with the mission he was on.

He felt himself starting to get turned on as Brock had leaned down and licked the man's cock slowly. He heard him moaning again and then Steve moaned when he saw Brock start to suck him.

The video didn't stay there and it wasn't long until Steve was watching as the man was being fucked slowly, The camera was focused on Brock's shaft as it moved in and out of whoever the man was. Steve was as jealous as he was turned on. Watching his lover take someone else shouldn't be turning him on this much but it was.

“Fuck,” he hissed as his own hand worked along his hard length and rocking his hips almost in perfect timing with Brock's in the video.

“Watch him come, Cap,” Brock said and within seconds the man was shouting as he came hard, followed by Brock's cries of pleasure.

“Did you come with us?” Brock laughed as the camera focused back on him for a moment. When it flipped back over, the camera slowly was moving up along the man's body then stopped just before reaching the man's face.

Steve tilted his head slightly, his eyes glued to the screen as he waited to see who it was.

“Say hi,” he heard Brock telling the man, “to my friend, Stevie.”

“Hi Stevie,” the man said as Brock finally focused the camera on the man's face for a few short moments before the screen had gone black.

Steve froze.

“Bucky....”


End file.
